This invention relates to a mounting structure of a key pressing device in a radio communication equipment such as a portable telephone and a PHS (personal handy phone system), and more particularly to such a structure in which the key pressing device can be easily mounted on mounting base portions formed on a casing.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional key pressing device in a radio communication equipment such as a portable telephone and a PHS. In FIG. 5, bosses 52 for passing respectively through mounting holes 55 in the key pressing device 54 are formed upright on a casing 51, and after the mounting holes 55 in the key pressing device 54 are fitted respectively on the bosses 52, the bosses 52 are fused to be fixedly secured to the key pressing device.
FIG. 6 shows the construction of the key pressing device 54, and this device 54 is formed into a generally L-shape as a whole, and a hinge 57 is formed on upstanding leg portions 56 thereof, and a key button 58 is formed on a front surface of the hinge 57 in a projected manner. Therefore, in a key pressing operation, when the key button 58 is pressed, one end of the hinge 57 is brought into engagement with a switch (not shown) to operate this switch.
Only a lower half of the casing 51 is shown, and the showing of an upper half thereof for mounted on the lower half is omitted. A notch 53 is formed in the casing 51, and the key button 58 projects outwardly through this notch.
However, in the conventional key pressing device-mounting structure in a portable radio communication equipment, the bosses on the casing must be fused to the key pressing device after the mounting holes in the key pressing device are fitted respectively on the bosses. Thus, there has been encountered a problem that the fusion step, which is cumbersome, must be effected in the mounting operation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mounting structure of a key pressing device in which a key pressing device can be easily mounted on mounting base portions formed on a casing.
The above problem has been solved by a mounting structure of a key pressing device in that a key pressing device comprises an elastic member of a generally L-shape, and an engagement claw is formed on a bottom wall portion of the elastic member, and a hinge is formed on upstanding leg portions of the elastic member, and a key button is formed on the hinge, and an engagement portion for receiving the engagement claw of the key pressing device, mounting base portions and stoppers are formed on a casing, and a hole for receiving the key button is formed in the casing, and the engagement claw of the key pressing device is brought into engagement in the engagement portion on the casing while inserting the key button into the hole, thereby effecting a mounting operation.
With this construction, there is achieved an advantage that the key pressing device can be easily mounted on the mounting base portions formed on the casing.